DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS
by sessyXkagome
Summary: : Kagome and her sisters are samurai’s. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!! CHAP 3 UP ^_^
1. CHAPTER ONE A GENTLE SCENT

NAME: DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS.  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER ONE (A GENTLE SCENT)  
  
RATING: THE SAMURAI MISSION.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO!!! -_- GOT IT??!!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and her sisters are samurai's. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!!  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
The phone rang and a girl picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Yes" "yes"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Well take it"  
  
"Who was that" a girl asked  
  
"Oh our boss. It seems that demons still exist in our world. Ironic isn't it Kikyou"  
  
"Why yes then we have to kill them sister" "This should be fun right kagome"  
  
"Around how many" Kikyou asked her sister  
  
"Oh around ten or so" "Not that many" kagome answered. I wonder how strong they are kagome wondered.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for" Kikyou asked her sister. Im sick of these demons Kikyou thought. Yes they were all cold hearted murderers. Not to mention they never even cared for humans so why should we care for them?  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
Kikyou and Kagome walked though an abandoned ally way. Its was already getting late (Around 6 pm) And Kikyou and kagome both hated doing jobs when it got late.  
  
"Got its already getting dark" kagome told Kikyou again.  
  
"I know, why did you accept this job kagome "Kikyou asked.  
  
"Hey we owe the boss our life remember" kagome told Kikyou.  
  
"No I forgot" Kikyou answered sarcastically.  
  
Soon both kagome and Kikyou stopped in front of a building with loud rap music coming out of the windows. Kagome and Kikyou both rolled there eyes. They knew they could take 5 demons out until they knew what hit them but they liked getting there attention first.  
  
"Shall we go in" Kikyou asked with a slight amusement in her voice.  
  
"Aww I thought we could part first, then do work later" kagome joked.  
  
"A least they know what kind of rap music is in style" Kikyou said with a little laugh  
  
"I wonder what kind of demons are in here" kagome asked Kikyou  
  
"Hey I think we have visitors" someone from the building said as they spotted kagome and Kikyou. Oh not Kikyou and kagome thought in unison. At least we don't have to break down the door kagome thought!  
  
Soon all the demons ran out of the door and stopped as the girls looked them straight in the eye. "Hey there not bad looking" one of the demons said. Before kagome knew what hit her something jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"You look nice" a voice said as he jumped on kagome's shoulders.  
  
"And you are whom" kagome asked the little kitsune.  
  
"My names shippou what's yours" Shippou asked kagome  
  
"Well why aren't you gonna attack me" kagome said with a little giggle.  
  
Soon three demons stepped out of the crowed. Kagome noticed that two of the demons looked quite similar. Both had amber eyes and silvery hair.  
  
"How dare you intrude on our party" a wolf demon screamed. "Kouga calm down" on of the dog demons told him  
  
"But inu" kouga screamed.  
  
The middle one that was a dog demon as well didn't say anything just stared at kagome and Kikyou. Then back at kouga and Inu.  
  
All the demons and even Kikyou was surprised when kagome told them that Inu was a half demon.  
  
"How would you know wench" inu asked the girl wall growling  
  
"My sisters has powers" Kikyou told Inu  
  
"We all can see that clearly now" the leader said  
  
"What shall we do with them Sesshoumaru" Inu and Kouga asked in unison.  
  
"Girl why do you have a demon aura" Sesshoumaru asked kagome  
  
"What are you talking about" kagome asked confused.  
  
"Oh that" kagome said as if something clicked in her mind  
  
"I don't know it was always like this" kagome said with a laugh  
  
"Can we start fighting now" Kikyou asked getting annoyed  
  
"Oh I totally forgot that we need to kill all the demons" kagome said finally coming to her senses.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
Soon after Half an Hour of fighting the only ones left standing were Sesshoumaru , Inu , and kouga. After 5 minutes Kikyou took out a Hiten and Kagome took out Kouga. Then the only ones left standing were Inu and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and inu dodged and blocked all of there attacks till they were the only ones left.  
  
It was easy to see that kagome and Kikyou were both tiered from defeating around seven demons.  
  
"Impressive" Sesshoumaru said wall smirking  
  
"Not a lot of people take out seven demons in thirty five minutes" Inu added.  
  
"Not a lot of people are samurai's" kagome and Kikyou said wall smirking.  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
After fighting for ten minutes the two demons had the upper hand. Sesshoumaru had kagome pinned down to the ground being on top of her and Inu had Kikyou pinned down to the wall.  
  
Oh god kagome thought. This could not be the end, could she really get killed on such an easy mission.  
  
"Dammit kagome use it" Kikyou screamed interrupting her thought.  
  
Use what? Kagome thought then it hit her.  
  
"I can't Kikyou remember what will happened to me" kagome said screaming back  
  
"Do you really Wanna die kagome" Kikyou screamed again.  
  
"There's nothing that can save you now girl" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear "Try what ever you think will work, trust me it won't help.  
  
"Really" kagome said with a smirk "How bout this then" kagome asked as she chanted something. After the long chant a blinding light started.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find kagome but abit different.  
  
Her ears were slightly pointed and she had three violet slash markings on the right side of her face. On her forehead she had the same symbol as Sesshoumaru but there was star on the inside. Instead of the human hands she had before she had claws. (Her fingers and nails were longer than normal.) But what got him were her eyes. They were a light gray almost translucent.  
  
"What happened to you" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"Im now a demon" kagome asked.  
  
_.-~*`~.__ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
In her new form, Kagome had no trouble getting Sesshoumaru off her and she then helped Kikyou. It was then she noticed Sesshoumaru smirking at her.  
  
"Were equally powered Girl" he told kagome "and my brother can easily beat you'r sister" "Why don't you just give up"?  
  
"Never" kagome screamed.  
  
Its was then she saw Kikyou and inu talking like FRIENDS. Kagome's eye twitched at least five times before she could do anything. "What the FRICKEN heck are you doing" kagome screamed at her sister.  
  
"Well kagome think about it this way, would the boss accept you now that you'r what were trying to get rid of" Kikyou asked her sister?  
  
Oh god, kagome never even thought of that. She would lose her job.  
  
"Why don't we just join then and help them with what ever they need." Kikyou asked her sister again. Kikyou didn't want to admit it but she kind of liked inu.  
  
"I can't believe you Kikyou" kagome groaned  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Kikyou said happily.  
  
.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._ .-  
  
Sesshoumaru trained kagome to become a very powerful demoness. Soon she got almost stronger then him but he started training and over passed her after couple days now she had only half the straight then her.  
  
Soon they found that the reason the demons were here was because there was a portal to there true home and someone kept killing all the demons there by the name of Naraku.  
  
.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ TO BE CONTINUED. .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-  
  
^_~ Sorry couldn't think of any better topics for another Sesshoumaru / kagome fanfic. In this fic I guess I'll make Kikyou nice but she won't appear a lot in the fic, sorry Kikyou fans. Im not a big Kikyou fan by the way of you guys haven't noticed. See ya next chapter ^_^ 


	2. CHAPTER TWO TRAVELING BETWEEN TIME

NAME: DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS.  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER TWO (TRAVELING BETWEEN TIME)  
  
RATING: Pg 13 (sorry about 1st chapter I wrote samurai mission in the rating bar.I feel so stupid. WAAAAAAAAAAAA -_-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO!!! -_- GOT IT??!!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and her sisters are samurai's. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!!  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
LAST CHAPTER- Soon they found that the reason the demons were here was because there was a portal to there true home and someone kept killing all the demons there by the name of Naraku.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
Sesshoumaru and kagome got along pretty well. You could almost say that Sesshoumaru thought of kagome as a sister and kagome thought of him as a brother. Kikyou and Inu were different thought. They were like almost LOVERS.  
  
The next day they would leave for the past. To face naraku.The girls didn't take it as an important issue, well at least Kikyou didn't. They thought he was a push over. The next day they went into the past.  
  
They soon caught Naraku's scent. Though out the battle Naraku kept staring at kagome for some odd reason and this wasn't left unnoticed by Sesshoumaru as he growled.  
  
"Don't you even think of doing anything to kagome" Sesshoumaru said wall growling again at naraku.  
  
"My have you two started a relationship" naraku asked wall dodging some of sesshoumaru's move.  
  
When kagome heard this she started blushing. Soon Naraku had jumped in front of kagome and slashed her back. Which caused her to fall so she couldn't stand?  
  
After around an hour Sesshoumaru was the only one left standing. All of Naraku's minions had fallen either from inu and Kikyou or kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he didn't stand a chance and grabbed kagome and ran to his palace and inu had enough energy to grab Kikyou and retreat as well.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ --AT THE PALACE-- _.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes , trying to figure out were she was and what happened at the same time.  
  
"So you'r awake" a deep voice said that belonged to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Where am I" kagome asked wall rubbing her head.  
  
"In my palace" Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Did we beat naraku" kagome asked  
  
"No be had to retreat for the time being" Sesshoumaru answered,  
  
"Im sorry" kagome said wall lowering her head.  
  
"What for" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"Its not you'r fault were just not strong enough yet" Sesshoumaru said as he sat on her bad,  
  
It was then kagome noticed that she was wearing nothing and started blushing (don't worry she had a blanket) (perverts) -_-  
  
"Who dressed me" kagome asked curious  
  
"Don't worry" Sesshoumaru chuckled "one of my maids did"  
  
"Just how rich are you" kagome asked.  
  
"Don't know Sesshoumaru answered maybe you should see how big this house it is before you ask it has around 20 rooms" Sesshoumaru said wall smirking.  
  
"Spoiled snobby brat demon" kagome mumbled joking  
  
At this Sesshoumaru gave a laugh and smiled one of his rare smiles.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
TO . . . . . . BE . . . . .. . . . CONTINUED . . . . . .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
SORRY the chapters so short. I was so tiered. But I'll update soon if ya guys like this story. ^_^ till next time. 


	3. CHAPTER

NAME: DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS.  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER THREE (the spoiled snobby brat demon)  
  
RATING: Pg 13 (sorry about 1st chapter I wrote samurai mission in the rating bar.I feel so stupid. WAAAAAAAAAAAA -_-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO!!! -_- GOT IT??!!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and her sisters are samurai's. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!!  
  
.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
LAST CHAPTER- "Don't know Sesshoumaru answered maybe you should see how big this house it is before you ask it has around 20 rooms" Sesshoumaru said wall smirking. "Spoiled snobby brat demon" kagome mumbled joking At this Sesshoumaru gave a laugh and smiled one of his rare smiles .-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-._.-`'*'`- ._.-`'*'`-..-`'*'`-.  
  
PEOPLE PLEASE REVIW!!!!!! IF I CAN GET AROUND AT LEAST 5 REVIWS OR 10 THEN I WILL CONTINUE AND IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE YOU THINK IT SUCKS TELL ME FOR THE LOVE GOD. REVIW!!!!!!!! DOES IT SUCK OR IS IT GOOD ? ^_^ THANKS 


	4. TRAINING FOR THE SOUL

NAME: DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS.  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER THREE (MORE TRAINING FOR THE SOUL)  
  
RATING: Pg 13 (sorry about 1st chapter I wrote samurai mission in the rating bar.I feel so stupid. WAAAAAAAAAAAA -_-  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO!!! -_- GOT IT??!!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and her sisters are samurai's. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!!  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
LAST CHAPTER-"Spoiled snobby brat demon" kagome mumbled joking At this Sesshoumaru gave a laugh and smiled one of his rare smiles  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
As Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked around the palace, Sesshoumaru told kagome what rooms were off limits and where the training area and kitchen was. Kagome just followed and listened to Sesshoumaru with Aww.  
  
"I take it I will have to take more training now that we failed to destroy Naraku" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We destroyed all of his minions the only thing we had trouble with was Naraku himself" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Kikyou needs training as well" kagome told Sesshoumaru  
  
"Ahh yes you'r sister, Inu Yasha will help her" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"You'll train me, I take it" Kagome asked as if bored  
  
"If you want me to and if it's alright with you" Sesshoumaru told here as if it was a fact.  
  
"I'd love you to teach me" kagome told him with happiness in her voice.  
  
"That is another thing that is a weakness" Sesshoumaru told her "Its is you'r emotions" Sesshoumaru added  
  
"Sorry" Kagome said wall lowering her head and looking to the grown.  
  
Sesshoumaru now felt guilty for making Kagome feel guilty, he would have never wanted a sister to be sad and feel guilty because of him, it then hit him! Is she just a sister to me or more?  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to get back to that question another time but not now, maybe after Naraku's death Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"Is their any way for you'r sister to become demon" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.  
  
"Why" kagome asked  
  
"Because if she became demon, we may have a better chance on beating him" Sesshoumaru answered plainly.  
  
"No that I know of, the reason I could become demon was because I was born with demon blood but Kikyou wasn't" Kagome told Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That's impossible" Sesshoumaru stated "You'r mother had to be demon and same with you'r father and you'r mom must have put a spell on you" Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"Then why does Kikyou not have any Demon blood in her" Kagome asked curios  
  
"Maybe you two are not aware that you are not related to her" Sesshoumaru told Kagome wall shrugging his shoulders.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
After two weeks of Kikyou and Kagome training they decided to take a break. Sesshoumaru and Inu forbidded It but Kagome growled and made them change their mind.  
  
"Kagome come to my room , I would like to tell you something" Sesshoumaru told her as he headed for his own room. With Kagome following him.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me" Kagome asked  
  
"I did research on you'r parents and it says here that you'r parents were Inu Youkai's! In other Words Dog demons Like Inu Yasha and Me" Sesshoumaru told kagome.  
  
"Also The star on you'r forehead tells demons that you'r of the royal blood. And that you are a princess, See Myn means that Im a prince." Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"So were are you going with this" Kagome asked with a little shiver and fear in her voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai" (Im sorry) Sesshoumaru told Kagome and he turned away. "But you would not be ready for this" Sesshoumaru told her as he lead Kagome out the door.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
"What's he hiding from me" kagome asked herself in her mind. She could smell that he was nervous. Damn it wouldn't have killed him to tell me she thought as she entered her own room for some rest.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ Sesshoumaru's Room.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome smelled his nervousness when she was in his room. He knew he couldn't tell her, damn, she probably wouldn't even believe him.  
  
How could he tell her what he had discovered. Not only had he found out who her parents were but he also remembered the promise he and his parents made to her parents.  
  
THE PROMISE THAT WOULD CHANGE KAGOME'S LIFE FOREVER AND CHANGE HIS LIFE AS WELL FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE.  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
TO . . . . . . BE . . . . .. . . . CONTINUED . . . . . .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._ WAHAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL. What was the secret though and will kagome find out what it is and will it really change both of there lives?  
  
_.-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .-~*`~._ .- ~*`~._  
  
SORRY the chapters so short. But I'll update soon if ya guys like this story. ^_^ till next time. 


	5. THE PROMISE

NAME: DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS.  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER ONE (THE PROMISE)  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO!!! -_- GOT IT??!!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and her sisters are samurai's. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!!  
  
,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.- '*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,  
  
Kagome stood in her room thinking about what Sesshoumaru was hiding from her. Just then a picture appeared in her mind. It was a picture of a little girl that had black hair and markings like hers on her face, even the star. By the little girl stood a little boy. He had pure white hair that looked really silky and had the same markings as Sesshoumaru. The little boys face was emotionless though.  
  
Just then it hit Kagome. Sesshoumaru was probably the little demon boy in the picture. She must have been the little girl. Just then another picture came into her mind, it showed a beautiful demon with long red hair. She had sapphire eyes and had long claws. She had the same markings as Kagome.  
  
"That must be my mother" Kagome mumbled quietly but why was she seeing these pictures now? It was probably because she was now a pure demon. One more picture appeared in her mind it was two Inu Youkai's. The one on the left must have been her demon father and on the right was probably Sesshoumaru's father. The two demons were signing a paper.  
  
Just then all pictures disappeared and she opened her eyes again. The pictures were not going through her mind anymore.  
  
"Okay Kagome, you now know a little part of you'r past" She told herself. "If only I knew what the paper said" She mumbled. Then her eyes went wide and a evil smile was formed on her face as a "EVIL" plan formed in her mind.  
  
,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.- '*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,  
  
It was 12 am and everyone was suppose to be asleep. She just hoped Sesshoumaru slept. Kagome was amazed to find that when the room was dark she could still see everything normally. Just then she grabbed her scissors and black hair spray she had in her bag as she sneaked into sesshoumaru's room. Begging god that he would be asleep. ,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.- '*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,  
  
After around ½ an hour she smiled. Sesshoumaru's hair was super short and it was dark. Kagome herself thought he looked pretty cute with his *New* haircut and hair colored. "This is what you get for not telling me about anything" She purred into his ear and left the room silently.  
  
He is so going to kill me Kagome thought as she walked into her room. God I wonder if he really would Kagome thought worried. She had not meant to get him angry. But now she was getting a little worried.  
  
,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.- '*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up feeling odd for some odd reason. Instead of his long silky white hair he had black hair and it was super short. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Kagome" He whispered. "If this is suppose to make me tell you about what I found out, I won't" Sesshoumaru decided to give Kagome a visit.  
  
As Sesshoumaru walked into kagome's room He was shocked to say the least. There was Kagome sleeping so ever peaceful. Some demons probably wouldn't think she was a demon. Sesshoumaru smiled and sat on her bed waiting for her to wake up.  
  
When Kagome opened her eye's. She screamed but not because Sesshoumaru was sitting right next to her. But because Sesshoumaru's hair was white and long and still silky. She ran her hand through his hair and giggled.  
  
"Kagome next time you do that you should know that Dog demons can grow there hair out long within seconds."  
  
Kagome just stared at him like a child. When Sesshoumaru was done talking. She smiled. "I think I like you'r long hair better, it's a lot softer and it's beautiful." Kagome said as she started to get out of bed.  
  
"By the way what was on that paper that our fathers were signing when we were young" Kagome asked knowing she had caught him off guard.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide with fear. "how.do.you.know" He asked her slowly. He felt guilty already for not telling her about it but now that she knew this much he might as well tell her the whole thing. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.  
  
"Yea" Kagome shouted you'r gonna tell me" She asked curious. Sesshoumaru lowered his head and nodded his head. "Yes" he said.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could even start talking the door swung open and a little girl with black hair smiled and ran to hug sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
Kagome stared at the little girl and smiled. "Hello what's you'r name" Kagome asked the little girl. "My names rin" the girl said and smiled at her. "How old are you Rin" Kagome asked the child curious. "Rin is" Rin counted with her fingers and smiled. "Rin is 7" Rin shouted.  
  
"Rin is sesshoumaru's daughter" Rin said happily and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg. Just when Kagome heard that her face turned pale and she let out an "ohh" Sesshoumaru was confused why Kagome turned pale when Rin said she was his daughter.  
  
"You'r surprised" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. "Um.not.really" Kagome said as she managed to smile. "You'r not" Sesshoumaru asked curious "Then why did you turn pale" Sesshoumaru asked knowing he was going to win this battle with he. "Well you never said you mated before" Kagome said as if it was nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a laugh. "Kagome for once I have to call you stupid" "look at rin she is human"  
  
Kagome blushed and stared at him. "So you haven't mated" She asked serious.  
  
"not.yet" he wanted to add the *Yet* part. "Why are you asking" Sesshoumaru purred in her ear so only she could hear.  
  
Kagome stared into his amber eyes. They were serious. Kagome kept looking at his eyes until rin screamed "I want to play the game" Kagome instantly turned away.  
  
"I guess you'r going to have to tell me about what's on that paper later" kagome said as she smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"Rin play in the garden" Sesshoumaru said strictly and Rin ran to the garden without protest.  
  
,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.- '*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,  
  
Sesshoumaru had searched the whole house for Kagome. Were is she he wondered. Her Smell is everywhere in this house. Sesshoumaru had walked into the training room that Inu was suppose to be training her. But found them kissing instead of training. "Train" Sesshoumaru growled and left.  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru went to the garden and gasped. There was rin and Kagome picking flowers and Kagome told Rin what the names of all the flowers were. "If someone saw Kagome ad rin like this they would think they were Mother and Daughter probably.  
  
,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.- '*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_,.-'*'-.,_, Please reviw and tell me how it is plzzzzzzz. ^-^ 


	6. THE GAME

NAME: DEMONS CAN HAVE SOULS OF HUMANS.  
  
CHAPTER: CHAPTER SIX (The evening)  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA AND CO!!! -_- GOT IT??!!!  
  
SUMMERY: Kagome and her sisters are samurai's. So what happens when they find out that there are still demons in there world that they had to get rid of? What happens when all the sudden before the mission kagome turns into a demon herself??!!  
  
~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it but Rin looked a lot happier than she ever was with him. Just then he turned around and found Kikyou and Inu yasha standing by him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the love birds" Kagome shouted which got ever ones attention.  
  
"What do you mean" Kikyou shouted back to her sister glaring at her.  
  
"You guys I ran into you around five times and all those five times you were never training you were just making out" Kagome said smirking at them  
  
"Kind of makes me wonder how I was ever related to him" Sesshoumaru said while patting Rin on the head.  
  
"Oh shut up Sesshoumaru, you know all the women love me more than an emotion less demon" Inu Yasha said knowing that would get Sesshoumaru pissed. Especially since Kagome was right there.  
  
Before Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru could say anything Kagome beat them all to it.  
  
"Personally I think most demoness would want Sesshoumaru more than you" Kagome said while walking away and towards her room.  
  
"You would know Kagome now wouldn't you" Kikyou said mockingly and smirking.  
  
"Unlike you and Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru and Me don't Make out when were suppose to be training" kagome said accepting her sisters challenge.  
  
"Im sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind making out with you Kagome" Inu Yasha said smirking helping Kikyou win the challenge.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Inu Yasha. If looks could kill Inu Yasha would have been dead by now easily. "Little brother" Sesshoumaru said while growling  
  
"Well Inu Yasha unlike you Sesshoumaru and me take our training very seriously, besides you haven't mated with Kikyou so you shouldn't be talking! Besides im sure when Sesshoumaru wants a mate he will find one easier than you." Kagome said and now she knew she was winning instead of Kikyou. "Sesshoumaru already has a mate, don't you Sesshoumaru" Inu Yasha said teasing him, he could tell that Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagome but Kagome was clue less.  
  
"Sesshoumaru already has someone that likes him" Kagome asked curiously  
  
"We don't know if she likes him she seems to be clueless about how he feels about her" Inu Yasha said as he smiled at Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou smiled back knowing what he was talking about and finding very funny that even though her sister was now a demon she was clueless about the Demon Lords feelings for her.  
  
"You know what Sesshoumaru" Kagome said before she went into her room "You should tell that person or demon before its too late I'm sure any female would love you" She said as she winked at him and walked into her room while closed the door!  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there thinking about what she said. Oh if she only knew Sesshoumaru thought. Just then he remembered something she said. "Tell that person or demon before its too Late" He replayed that in his mind. "Before its too late" He muttered not caring that Inu Yasha or Kikyou heard him as he walking into his own room.  
  
He knew Kagome was right. He had to tell her before she fell in love with any one else or if any one else fell in love with her. Rin was always saying she wanted a mother Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Not to mention the scroll that said that she and him would marry when they were old enough and mate even against there wills. Sesshoumaru didn't mind the idea of mating with Kagome the thing that was stopping him was what if she didn't love him?  
  
Just then he heard his door open and Kagome walked in smiling. "Um. . . Sesshoumaru" She said with a little bit of hesitation. "You never told me what that scroll says" Kagome said looking at him.  
  
"It. . .Means. . ." Sesshoumaru was about to tell her when a maid walked in and handed him a letter. Sesshoumaru didn't know if it was just him but why was it ever time he tried to tell Kagome what the scroll said someone would interrupt them. Sesshoumaru read the Letter and groaned.  
  
"Whats wrong" Kagome asked with worry eyes.  
  
"Its an invitation to a ball" Sesshoumaru told Kagome with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful though" kagome asked him with confused eyes.  
  
"It's a mating thing , Female Demons or Humans come to it to try to mate any of the lords that haven't mated yet. It's a fighting thing. Who ever wins, Mates with the lords." Sesshoumaru did truly hate these kind of balls.  
  
"Why don't I come and see if anyone's strong enough for you. So in case I win I'll just leave with you and we won't have to mate. But if someone beats me than she should be strong enough for you" Kagome told him  
  
"I don't care about strength always, Its if the person loves children for Rin example and strong enough to protect them" Sesshoumaru told her as he smirked.  
  
He knew the perfect person . . . excuse me he thought he knew the perfect demon that fit into the category. Kagome would be perfect he already knew that and the lords wouldn't give him a hard time about her being human because she was very much demon.  
  
"Alright Kagome why don't we do that" Sesshoumaru told kagome. In the next two weeks he would think of ways to have Kagome fall in love with him.  
  
"When's the ball" Kagome asked curious wondering how much time she had to train.  
  
"tomorrow, it last two weeks" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Tomorrow" Kagome screamed "I have to get ready than" Just then Kagome ran into her room.  
  
~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally arrived at a kingdom. It was as big as Sesshoumaru's Castle. Sesshoumaru smiled for once this stupid mating game would be fun. Kagome would win and he could ask if she loved him. It was that simple. . . or so he thought.  
  
Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru fast and tried walking in without him but only got caught with Sesshoumaru's tail around her waist. "Why are you walking away from me" Sesshoumaru asked with a bit of red in his eyes.  
  
"You and I have to stay away from each other for right now , so no demons will know that we even know each other!" Kagome told him and trying to see if anyone saw them. Luckily they were early so no one was there yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru hated to admit it but she was right. Maybe this wouldn't be as fun as he had thought. If he couldn't even talk to her until she won even then he was supposed to act like the cold hearted demon lord he used to be.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in with out Kagome and looked at the other demon lords with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Never thought I would see the day when Sesshoumaru would be early for a mating game" The lord of the east said smirking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Just then Kagome walked in acting shy on porpoise. By now the mating game had almost started. All eyes turned to the beautiful Inu Youkai. All the demon's were saying things like "oh ya I want her as my mate" or "look at that body" or other things which earned a loud grown from Sesshoumaru.  
  
All eyes's then turned to Sesshoumaru and then to Kagome, they almost looked identical with the markings.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally smacked himself for growling he wasn't supposed to let any one know that he and Kagome knew each other.  
  
So in the sexiest, cutest and shyest voice Kagome could manage she looked at everyone and asked. "Am I in the right place" cutely? All the demons just nodded there heads. Even one of the lords told everyone that he had found his mate even if she wasn't strong.  
  
Just then the tournament started. Kagome just smirked she really wanted to find Sesshoumaru a proper mate but deep inside she had a hint of jealously. She didn't know when it happened but through the time she spent with Sesshoumaru she learned to love the Youkai lord. As long as he was happy she would be too she told herself.  
  
After the day was gone she was in the finals. Only 200 demons or humans made it to there out of the 500 or 1000 that came. All the contestants were given a very beautiful room to sleep in through out the week. Kagome walked into the room and was surprised that this room wasn't as fancy as the one she had at Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Kagome just let herself fall to the bed and sigh. I wonder if I can win this whole thing she thought. Should I tell Sesshoumaru how I feel she also asked herself that question? Did he love her back? Probably not likely. He probably thought of her as a sister to him and not as a lover. Kagome once again sighed.  
  
Just then some one pinned her down to the bed and whispered in her ear "Good Job" Kagome sighed it was only Sesshoumaru. "Glad you think so" Kagome replayed. Sesshoumaru lit one of the candles in her room and smirked.  
  
"You should be more careful" Sesshoumaru warned Kagome. "What if that wasn't me" He asked her.  
  
"Well I don't want to attack anyone that I may know so I wait until my eyes get use to the dark and then kill my attacker if I don't know him" Kagome told Sesshoumaru smiling proudly.  
  
"You'r a bad boy Sesshoumaru" Kagome teased him "You shouldn't be in my room what if someone gets the wrong idea" Kagome asked him.  
  
Sesshoumaru once again pinned her down to the bed and smirk. "First of all I am not a bad boy im a bad demon lord and second of all I couldn't care less what people or demon's think"!  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red and he stared at her intensely.  
  
"Oh god the medicine wore off" Kagome said while groaning.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and all he said before trying to pin her down to the bed again was "you'r. . . in . . . heat!  
  
Kagome knew that if she ran it would only make it worst. Sesshoumaru would think of it as a chase and then claim his reward for checking her so she slowly backed away and went back towards the door. Just then she turned the knob and ran out and locked the door and ran downstairs.  
  
Just then anyone that was asleep heard things falling and crashing and then someone breaking though something and running down stairs.  
  
Kagome sighed in front of her was one of the lords that seemed nice when she met him. She ran up to him and started panting. "Stop Sesshoumaru he's chasing me" She told him and hid behind the lord.  
  
Just then she remembered if she was the one in heat all the demons could sense it so she just ran out of the palace and into the woods. Standing in front of her by the door was a women with dark purple hair and red strikes in it. Her eye's were golden like her own but she was clearly human.  
  
The woman muttered some words and a shield covered Kagome from the two demon lords. Kagome looked back at the women and sighed. Who ever this woman was Kagome owed her a lot.  
  
"I'll put a spell on you that covers you'r smell that tells demons that you'r in heat for a year then the spell wears off". The woman told Kagome. Kagome just nodded and heard her muttering more words.  
  
After around two minutes the demon lord's eyes both turned normal color instead of red. Kagome let out a huge sigh. Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome and felt so ashamed. The northern lord just looked at kagome and smirked! "women if not for that sorceress Sesshoumaru and me might have gone further than you would want us to" The lord told her "But lets just hope the spell works for a whole year" the lord said as he left.  
  
Once both Demon Lords were gone Kagome turned back to the women that saved her and smiled. "Thank you so much" Kagome said "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't just done that" Kagome said as smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't you have been happy if one of the lords mated with you" The woman asked confused and not understanding why this demoness was so different from the others that just cared about looks and power.  
  
~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~`~.`~.~` Okay im tiered. I have a cold I look like crap and I feel like crap so I won't be able to update this story for around a week okay? Thx.  
  
Thanks so much. 


End file.
